poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Weekenders Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Charge: The Tooth Hurts/Transcript
This is the transcript for Weekenders Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Charge: The Tooth Hurts in Weekenders Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Charge Narrator: Millions of years, the evil Sledge... Sledge: Fire! Narrator:...tried to steal the greatest power in the universe. Sledge: Bring me the Energems Narrator: But an alien named Keeper entrusted them to dinosaurs. Keeper: You must keep the Energems safe. Narrator: As for Sledge.... Sledge: It's a bomb! Narrator: He's was blasted into deep space. Now, the Energems have been found, and Sledge returns to battle a new team of heroes. Tyler: Dino Charger! Rangers: Ready! Narrator: They are Power Rangers Dino Charge! (We cut to a race track where Riley is excising) Riley: (running, doing sit-ups) One. Two. Three. (Doing push-ups, takes a breather and went back to excersing) (On Sledge's ship, Poisandra and the Dazzlings are tasting cakes baked by, Cavity) Poisandra: Let's see what's the chocolate's like. Curio: I want a piece. Adagio Dazzle: That's is so good. Poisandra: This cake is dee-vine! Aria Blaze: Good. Sonata Dusk: Sweet! Cavity: Excellent. It shall be your wedding cake. Poisandra: Absolutely not! (Throws the other cakes away) Sonata Dusk: Hey, I was finishing those! Curio: Oh yum. (Jumps into the trash and eat some of the cake) Poisandra: I need a cake so awful, so disgusting, that the guests are sure remember my wedding for a long, long time (laughs) Sonata Dusk: The wedding I'll have to marry Tino. Adagio Dazzle: WIth Tino in our clutches, he and us will be unstoppable. And Cavity, give us some more cake! Cavity: As you desire. (Comes back with a pink and purple cake) My masterpiece. This beautiful piece is filled to the brim with decay. - Poisandra: You mean, tooth decay? As in a mouthful of unbearable pain? Cavity: That no one will ever forget. (Fury and Kurumi comes in) Fury: Setting prisoners free to bake you cakes? How dare you! Kurumi: What are you doing, eating those cakes?! Poisandra: This isn't just any cake. We're thinking of the perfect wedding cake. - - Fury: It's a waste of time. Poisandra: Oh, Fury, don't say that until you've tasted it. And here's a piece for you, Kurumi. Fury: Well, maybe just a bite/ Kurumi: On bite won't hurt a bit. (they eat the cake) Poisandra: So, what do you think? Fury: Needs for vinegar. (his teeth started to hurt) My teeth! What have you done you pink Bridezilla? Kurumi: Oh nothing, just added some butter in there. (just then her teeth started to hurt) (Sledge and Bowser comes in) Sledge: What's going on here? Cavity: Sledge! Kurumi: Bowser. Poisandra: Cavity bake me and the Dazzlings an evil cake and Fury and Kurumi tried it. Kurumi: No we didn't! You made us try it! Bowser: Enough! Anyone who eats it will be in excruciating pain. Sledge: Cavity Cavity: Yes, sir? Sledge, sir? Sledge: Bake that cake for the rangers and those heroes. Make them suffer and then...(Blasted the cake and rotten some of Cavity's teeth ) Bring me the Energems! - - Cavity: Yes sir Bowser: Dazzlings, see to it personally to this plan. - - - (At the Base) (Riley was practicing blocking tennis balls but was easily distracted by Chase drinking) Riley: Hello! Chase! (A tennis ball get him in the back of the neck) I'm trying to focus here. You should know how hard that can be. Chase: But bro, you just keep practicing the same sword move, over and over. Riley: I have my reasons, okay? Chase: Which are? Riley: Look, when Fury attacked me to get the green Energem...(in a flashback) ... I wasn't able to keep up. That's why I practice, so next time, I'm ready. Chase: Look, we both want to defeat Fury, but the next attack could be different. If I was you, I'd use your instincts and adapt, eh? So you're ready for any situation. Riley: Okay. You giving me training advice. Right. I've never seen you train. Not once. Chase: Just because I don't train the same way as you, doesn't mean I don't train. I'm going out. Riley: Have fun. (Chase slurps again and cause another tennis ball hits Riley on the forehead) (At the café) Tyler: I sure hope Kendall's right about the Gold Energem. What do you think? Cavity: Free cake samples, compliments of the chef! - - - Tyler: Kendall says we should check the southwest creek beds. Riley: Okay, we're looking for pterodactyl fossils. - Riley: That's the dinosaur that bonded with the Gold Energem. Shelby: Free samples. Chef's trying a new recipe. - - Tyler: Awesome. (Riley smacks the cake out of his hands) Hm, a bit tasteless. Riley: Nobody touch it. Koda: No cake? Chase: Chill, bro. A little cake never hurt anyone. Riley: Yeah, tell that to them. (Sees everyone in pain) - - - - (Chase sees Cavity and the Dazzlings in the Kitchen) Chase: Hey! Tyler: You guys take the front, we'll go through the kitchen! Chase: We'll cut him off. (They see the real cook tied up) Tyler: Help him! He escaped out the back. Koda: You're safe now. (the other are finding Cavity and the Dazzlings) Riley: We got a visual. - - Riley and Chase: Energize! Unleash the power! (transforms into Rangers) Cavity: (being blasted) Out of the frying pan and into the firing zone! Chase: He's getting away! Riley: Take the shot, Chase! (The heroes blasted and kicked the villains in the back) Chase: Someone needs a dental plan. - - Cavity: I'm going to rot more than just your teeth. (Shot lasers from his teeth and rots a tree) Chase: The tree is decaying. - Riley: This guy's serious. (Tyler and the other heroes came in) Tyler: Don't let them escape! He'll rot the entire city! Cavity: Vivix, attack! (Vivix came and attack Tyler and the others) I'll beat you like eggs! Riley: I can take him. (takes out his saber) Chase: Be my guest. Let's just hope he shoots tennis balls at you. Riley: Is that supposed to be funny? - Cavity: Decay time! (Shot lasers from his teeth) Hold still!Open wide! This is going to hurt! (blackout) Chase: Nice job, Reilly. Now let me show you what my training can do. Riley: Stop goofing off. I had him. Cavity: Bickering babies! (Knocks Chase and Riley off their feet with his egg beater) Chase: Tyler! Tyler: Hold on, guys! I'm coming! Cavity: Until next time! -We’ll be back Tyler: Whoa! That monster's crazy fast! He got away. Koda: Chase! Tyler: What happened, guys? - Shleby: Are you okay, Reilly? Riley: Yeah. You need to quit messing around. One of us could have gotten hurt. (leaves) Shelby: Man, what's going on with you two? - Chase: He just doesn't get me. Kendall: These are the leftover pieces of the poison cake. Riley: Okay, we need to record how much was eaten by each person and then whether it was the cake or the frosting. - - Kendall: And hopefully come up with an antidote. (Analyzing the cakes) Victim number one. Chase: Okay. Two cake bites, one frosting. Victim number two, it looks like three cake bites and no frosting. - (Chase is cleaning up the cakes) Riley: Wait, whoa, whoa! Stop, stop, stop, stop! What are you doing? Chase: I'm cleaning up. That's what I'm supposed to be doing, right? Riley: No, not these. We need to figure out what's going on first. Chase: My instincts tell me that what's going on is that if you eat the cake, you get a toothache. Shido: That's what happens when you don't brush your teeth. Brock: Yeah, that's is right, Shido. Riley: It's not that simple. Chase: It is that simple. Riley: We need to analyze it first. Chase: Oh, you always love to analyze things. Riley: Yes. Chase: Look. (Dumps trash on the evidence) Analyze that. - Kendall: Oh, enough! Both of you, out of here, and don't come back until you sort this out. (Chase leaves on his Skateboard) Riley: You can't skate in here. -Don't worry. We'll go after him. (Tino, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Luan, Lincoln, Shido Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Kotori Itsuka, and Serena went after Chase) (At the base, Riley is training but he is too angry, then Keeper comes in) Keeper: Your anger dulls your skill. What distracts you, Riley? Riley: Just having an off day. Keeper: Quite off, I should say, for you to hide your true thoughts from me. Riley: It's Chase, he doesn't take anything seriously. Keeper: Chase's intentions appear to be as sincere as yours, yet you judge his approach? Chase: It's all a big joke to him. That monster's on the loose, and where's Chase? He goes skateboarding. Keeper: Things aren't always as they appear. Tell me this, Reilly. Is it not possible …(Throws a tennis ball in one direction) that two different paths (Throws another tennis ball in a opposite direction) can lead to the same destination? Maybe you and Chase aren't as different as you think. - (At a ally) Poisandra: At this rate, we'll never get back to testingwedding cakes. Cavity: I don't have time for your cake! Not when there's Rangers to destroy! - - Curio: Oh, sprinkles and frosting, I wanted cake! Poisandra: How dare you? Cavity: (getting angry) My loyalty is to Sledge. Poisandra: Well, I never. Cavity: (Reveals his true form) I have real work to do. Curio: What's going on? Cavity: Out of my way, pinky! Poisandra: Good after him! - - - (The other Rangers are looking for the villains) Tracker: No alien vital signs within this quadrant. Koda: (Coming out of a tree) I see no monster. - - Shelby: Let's search northeast. Chase: (Skatboarding) If I was that rotten creep, I'd go where I could cause the most decay. (Just then, people started to run away screaming) I guess my gut was right. - - Cavity: (Started blasting) This should bring the rangers out! Chase: '''Anybody there? (Riley was training when he heard his communicator) I found our cake maker, and he's ruining more than teeth. Better hurry. - '''Riley: Chase found him? Chase: Hold it right there, pastry face! (Catching the villains on his skateboard) I can smell your decay a mile away. Cavity: Just a mile? - - Chase: (Blasted the villains) Dino Charger, ready! (spins then puts the charger in his blaster) Energize! Unleash the power! (transforms into a ranger) Don't mess with a hotshot! - - Cavity: It's time your teeth matched your black suit! - - Chase: I reckon that'll be tough, mate, I floss. (Cavity shoots lasers from his teeth but dodges them) You're just too slow. - - Cavity: Impossible! Chase: Gotta take out those teeth! (Blasted Cavity’s Teeth but it bounces right back) - - Cavity: (laughing) These cavities aren't going away that easily! (Shot his cavity beam at Chase at the others and causes them to have a toothache) How does it feel, Ranger? Chase: Ow, my teeth! Luan- Kim Possible- Lincoln- Cavity: Just what Sledge ordered. And now, the icing on the cake. Say goodbye, Black Ranger! - - - (Blackout) Chase: (Riley comes in to protect Chase) Riley! - - Cavity: Excellent! Another ranger to destroy! - - Riley: I'll protect you! Cavity: Don't even try! If you hold still, it'll hurt less! Are you listening? Tyler: Riley, duck! Cavity: What? - (Everyone started blasting Cavity and The Dazzlings) Riley: I thought you were at the skate park. Chase: Why would I be messing around when that chef is still on the loose? Riley: Yeah, guess you wouldn't be. Chase: Trust me, even though we do things differently, we fight for the same thing. Riley: I'm sorry. I thought that you were— Chase: Forget it. Just destroy those rotten teeth of his. - - Tyler: Good find, Chase. - - Tyler: Now let's destroy this chef. Riley: It's Morphin time. Dino Chargers! Koda: You okay? Go. All: Ready! Energize! Ha! Unleash the power! (Transforms into rangers) Cavity: You're all mine! - Tyler: Power Rangers, charged! (Roll call) Tyrannosaurus Rex! Power Ranger, red! Chase: Parasaur! Power Ra-- Ah, ahh! Riley: Hey, don't force it, hotshot. Chase: Thanks. Riley: Next. Koda: Stegosaurus! Power Ranger, blue! Riley: Velociraptor! Power Ranger, green! Shelby: Triceratops! Power Ranger, pink! All: Dinosaur might, ready to fight! Power Rangers! (Chase mouth still hurting) Dino Charge! - - It hurts. Tyler: Oh, hang in there, Chase! - - Cavity: I'll rot all your teeth this time! - - Tyler: You'll never beat our team, because it's about to get wild. Cavity: Vivix, destroy those rangers! - Tyler: Put a bite in these guys! (some of the heroes mouths hurts throughout the battle) - - Koda: Dino Morpher, Dino Saber, combine! Power Blast! (Blasted five Vivix) Shelby: (Kicking Vivix) You can keep coming, but I'll keep kicking. Riley: Good try, monsters, but not good enough. (Slashes Vivix) (Chase and the other heroes teeth started to hurt again and got hold down by Vivix) Chase: Uh, guys? Riley: I'm on it, Chase. Chase: Not bad. Now who's the hotshot? Riley: Just 'til you see a dentist. Chase: Thanks, bro. Tyler: Focus the blast on his teeth. - - Koda, Tyler, and Shelby: '''Energize! Dino Morpher Blast! - - (The attacks has no effect and it bounces right back at them) -Let us show you what real fire power is -Fire! (blasted the Heroes) '''Riley: This doesn't look good. Chase: The blasters aren't strong enough. Cavity: Who wants to be next? - - Riley: Let's try your Para-charger in my Dino Saber. Chase: Together, that just might work. Riley: Yeah. I'm adapting to the situation. Lisa:- Try This (Gives Tino's Keyblade a power-up) Tino-Thanks Cavity: This will only hurt a lot! - Riley: Dino Charger, ready! Announcer: (Riley puts the Charger in his saber) Para-charger, engage! Riley: Dino Saber! Chase: They needs to try some of their own medicine. Riley: You got it! Tino: Let’s do this (Cavity and the Dazzling started blasting Riley and Tino but he blocks them with his saber) - It’s not working - Keep firing Riley: Here's a taste of green and black! Power Slash! (Riley slashes Cavity and knocks all of his teeth out and Tino chip some of the Dazzlings teeth) Gotcha! Cavity: My teeth! My beautiful teeth! Adiago Dazzle- Sonata Dusk-''' 'Aria Blaze-' '''Tyler: Nice! Shelby: Yeah! Riley: (Tosses a Raptor Charger to Chase) Now it's your turn for a new combo, Chase. Chase: Sweet, bro. Dino Charger, ready. Announcer: (places a raptor charger in Chase blaster) Raptor Charger, engage! Koda: Go, Chase! Chase: Energize! Cavity: This doesn't look good. -This is gonna hurt! Chase: Dino Morpher Blast, final strike. (Blasted Cavity) Cavity: Not another one! (screams then explodes) (The explosion bounce the Dazzlings back) Riley: Ha ha! Now, that's a hotshot. Chase: Good on you, mate. Riley: That definitely isn't something you can train for. Poisandra: Oh, no! You've got to save him, Sledge. He makes the perfect wedding cake. And grow my new friends. They make great bride maids. Sledge: Magna Beam! (The Magna Beam went down to Earth and Cavity and The Dazzlings) Cavity: It's not over yet, Rangers! - - - Koda: The rotten teeth are back! Cavity: Destroying you is going to make my smile even brighter! - Tyler: We need the Dino Charge Megazord. Tyler Koda and Shelby: Dino Charger, ready! Announcer: Dino Charger, engage! T-Rex charger, engage! Zords, combine! (Combines into megazord) Dino Charge Megazord, ready! Cavity: This’ll be a piece of cake. - Tyler: Rangers! - All: Battle mode! Tyler: Time for a major tooth extraction. - (Cavity blasted with his pastry filler while the Dazzlings uses their beams on the Megazord) (But it was block with the Stego Shield and into Cavity’s Face) Tyler: This creep's teeth are even more powerful now! Cavity: Pathetic! - Chase: That is one tough cavity. - Riley: We need to get in there and help. Chase: I've got an idea. If we knock them back... Riley: We'll have an opening to get into the cockpit. Chase: (contacting) Tyler, how about using the Dino Blaze Charger? Tyler: Great idea. Chase: Deep fry that chef and we'll come help. Tyler: Let's turn up the heat. Dino Charger, ready! (throws the charger into the T-Rex’s mouth Annoucer: Dino Blaze Charger, engage. -uh oh All: Dino Charge Megazord, flamethrower! (A burst of flame shocked Cavity and shrinks the Dazzlings back to normal size) -That burns -Let’s get out of here. Tyler: Let's see how he handles all of us! Yeah! Koda: Stego. Ready for action. We do this together. Tyler: You said it. All of us , ready! All: Ready! Announcer: (Shield turns into a sword) Dino Charge Megazord, Stego Saber! Tyler: You're going down! All: Stego Saber! (The Stego Saber strikes Cavity a few times) Cavity: Don't knock my fillings out! Tyler: That's the plan! Cavity: Not again! (The last strike knock all of Cavity's teeth out) I need those teeth! Tyler: Ain't that the tooth? All: Stego Zord! (megazord charging up the attack) Final slash! (The strike hits Cavity then he explodes) All: Extraction, complete! Tyler: Monster, extinct. Riley: Nice going, hotshot. Chase: You too, bro. (Riley and Chase fist bump) (On Sledge’s ship) Poisandra: (sobbing) Sledge: That half-baked chef couldn't bring back a single Energem. - Poisandra: I don't care about Energems. I want to personally destroy those rangers so we can finally get out of here and have our wedding. - - Fury: A heart-shaped whiner's not going to take down the rangers. Sledge: And who are you to talk? You've defeated the exact same number of rangers as she has...Zero! Useless monsters. - - Poisandra: Oh! I think you hurt Kitty's feelings. Better kiss it and make it better. (blows a kiss to Fury) Muah! Fury: (slices the kiss in half) Don't test me, candy cane!